dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forcemaster (3.5e Class)
Forcemaster A forcemaster has the power to manipulate the forces of gravity, magnetism and nuclear energy, along with the strength to fight in close combat unarmed. Making a Forcemaster A Forcemaster is a great class for close quarters combat. It contains the strength to fight enemies, along with class features to overwhelm them in battle. Sometimes, his class features could end up hurting his allies too, so they may want to stay away from him. Abilities: Strength is the most important attribute for dealing the most damage. Dexterity is also important to increase AC. Races: Humans and Gnomes are the most likely to be a forcemaster, with their high levels of curiosity required to begin dabbling in the arts of manipulating forces. Dwarves are unlikely to be a forcemaster with their distaste for such a trade. Alignment: Such as the forces, a forcemaster must follow a strict routine and must practice discipline if he wishes to manipulate the forces (Any Non-Chaotic). Starting Gold: 4d4×10 gp (100 gp) Starting Age: Moderate Class Features All of the following are class features of the Forcemaster. : A forcemaster is proficient with all simple weapons and with light and medium armor (but not shields). (Su): A forcemaster has the ability to increase or decrease the strength of gravity, magnetism, and nuclear energy within a 10 foot radius at will as an Immediate Action. When the power of the forces is increased or decreased, some skills and actions receive a circumstance bonus or penalty. This bonus or penalty affects you, and anyone within a 10 foot radius of you. Anyone throwing a melee weapon or an item that is heavier than 1 pound into or out of the aura receives a penalty to the attack roll for the sudden change in gravity (represented on graph). This penalty does not affect arrows, extremely light thrown items, or thrown items moving at a high velocity (like a giant throwing a boulder). This ability stays intact until the forcemaster dismisses it with an immediate action, uses the ability again, or is unconscious. (Su): Forcemasters often prefer to fight unarmed, using the powers of gravity and magnetism as their weapon. A forcemaster has a Natural Weapon (slam), which can only be used when the forcemaster is unarmed. If the slam hits, it deals 2d6 damage (for a medium sized race, 1d10 for small races and 3d6 for large races) plus his Strength modifier and a half (Unless the forcemaster's race has a secondary natural attack, then only add the strength modifier). Unlike other natural weapons, he may make iterative slam attacks if he has sufficient BAB. His unarmed strike also deals 1d6 damage (1d4 for small, 1d8 for large) instead of 1d3 damage. A 1st level forcemaster also gains Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat. (Su): A 2nd level forcemaster gains the ability to apply magnetism to his palms at will. The forcemaster gets +6 bonus when attempting to Disarm an enemy while unarmed, if the object they are attempting to take is made of steel or iron. The forcemaster gets +6 bonus when an enemy attempts to disarm him of an object made of steel or iron. The forcemaster gets a +6 bonus when attempting to Climb any object or wall made of iron or steel (it is still impossible to climb a smooth vertical wall under this circumstance). The forcemaster gets a +3 bonus to Grapple checks if the opponent is wearing steel armor. (Su): At 3rd level, Force Palm deals 2d8 damage for medium races (2d6 for small, 3d8 for large). At 7th level, Force Palm deals 2d10 damage for medium races (2d8 for small, 4d8 for large). (Su): At 4th level, forcemasters get a 15 DC bonus to all Balance, Jump, and Tumble checks. (Su): At 5th level, once every 1d4 turns, the forcemaster can hold a person in place. The effect of this feature is the same as the Hold Monster spell, except it behaves as a Supernatural ability and not a Spell-Like ability. (Su): At 6th level, the forcemaster may launch a ball of force at an opponent at will as a standard action. The projectile bull rushes the opponent. It does not provoke an attack of opportunity. The strength check of the ball is equal to d20 + (the number of levels in forcemaster / 3). This ball can be shot from up to 20 feet away, and can also be shot from point blank. (Su): At 7th level, all bonuses and penalties applied by Force Aura are doubled. (Su): At 8th level, a forcemaster has the ability to collect radiation in his sleep (without any harm to his own body), and use it to perform Radiation Bolt. A level 10 forcemaster can also use this same energy to perform Nuclear Touch. A forcemaster can only use one of the attacks once per day, as long as the forcemaster gets a full night of sleep beforehand (8 hours). (Su): At 8th level, a forcemaster has the ability to shoot the energy collected in his body during sleep at an enemy in a concentrated bolt. This ability can be used once a day, as long as the forcemaster gets a full night of sleep beforehand (and has not performed Nuclear Touch earlier in the day). The bolt has an area of a 120 foot line shot from the caster's palm. Shooting the bolt is a Standard Action. The bolt of radiation deals 1d6 damage per level in forcemaster (maximum 10d6) to each creature within its area (including allies). (Su): At 9th level, Forcemasters get a 30 DC bonus to all Balance, Jump, and Tumble checks. This does not stack with Defy Gravity. (Su): At 10th level, Forcemasters get the ability to release all of the nuclear energy stored in their sleep into a single enemy as a Standard Action. This ability can be used once a day, as long as the forcemaster gets a full night of sleep beforehand (and has not performed Radiation Bolt earlier in the day). Your successful melee touch attack deals 15d6 points of damage. Ex-Forcemasters Ex-forcemasters have lost the discipline to continue on their path. They may retain the skills they already know, but may not learn any more. Campaign Information Playing a Forcemaster Religion: Many forcemasters do not follow a deity, as their primary fascination is with their world around them, and not the realms of the gods. When a forcemaster does have a deity, the most common deity for them is Boccob. Other Classes: Most classes feel uncomfortable around the forcemaster. Arcane classes respect his pursuit of knowledge, but dislike how he engages in close combat. Other classes feel uncomfortable around him because of his force aura. Combat: The forcemaster can be a worthy close quarters combatant, but his features allow him to assume some support roles as well. Advancement: When a forcemaster multiclasses, he usually prefers a class that can fight well without a weapon. Monk may be a good choice, but he could also multiclass as a sorcerer to have far range magical attacks when he cant run up in time. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class